We are using Drosophila to investigate specific basic problems in genetics and evolution. By inducing mutations which make the files sensitive to methyl methane sulfonate we have initiated a study of the basic mechanism of chromosome replication and repair. By collecting Drosophila flies in Hawaii (where more than 500 unique species occur) and studying their genetic variation by the allozyme technique, their mating behavior and their ecology, we are attempting to unravel the phylogeny of these species and thus the mechanism of speciation. By purification of the alcohol dehydrogenase, we shall "fingerprint" the enzyme derived from different species in an attempt to uncover genetic variation not revealed by the method of electrophoresis. By utilizing laboratory populations of Drosophila we are examining the efficacy of genetic methods in the control of insect population size. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Benado, M.B., F.J. Ayala and M.M. Green. 1975. Evolution of experimental "mutator" populations of Drosophila melanogaster. Genetics 82: 43-52.